That RavenHaired Guy
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: [yo! another crap from me! gomen! uh, just R&R okay- and uhm, i suck at summaries! ]::One fine day at the mall, two 'unacquainted' persons sat by the bench to talk about one certain raven-haired guy::SenRudedicated to ARCHANGEL-CHAN p


That Raven-Haired Guy 

Author: Ryuen

Genre: General/Romance/Sap/Humor/?

Pairing: S_ _ R_ ^^" [browse for my stories & you will know who's my favorite pairing!]

Rating: PG [I'm a child-friendly author!] –lolz- 

A/N: Hi! Another crap from the queen of crap! ^-^ Well, I have felt a strong urge to write this one day as I was lazily lying on my bed, staring up onto the ceiling… R&R onegai and hope you don't mind this one here… being a bit 'crap' and 'lousy' ^.~ And yes, school got me during the last two months that is why I wasn't able to write and post up… glad that school's finally over! ^_^ I would like to dedicate this to **Archangel-chan**, the webmistress of **Spellbound**- I promised that I will be writing a fic for her… so, this one is for you… *gulps* I forgot to tell you not to trust too much on my writing skills… ~_^, anyway, hope you'll like this one, here! 

Standard Disclaimers Apply 

***

Sunday.

It was the usual day to go out… 'Family day' as what most call it. Today as I was sitting on one of the benches inside this mall, I'm silently observing the many people around me. Why am I sitting here, heh, you might be wondering… well, wonder no more- I'm tired. I have been walking around, going in and out of the shops, carrying some shopping bags for the past three hours by now. My legs are damn tired… and yes, damn tired and hungry as well. 

I turned to look at my side and saw a girl sitting beside me. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was busy eating some popcorn. Now I'm really hungry… She must have felt that a stranger was looking at her, she turned to stare back at me and I smiled in return.

"Hello…" I gave her a warm smile. Great, she actually thinks you're a clown! She blinked once, twice before continuing munching in some popcorn. After a few munch here and there, she turned to look at me and said…

"You're tall…"

I winked at her and smiled once again. "You see, I'm a basketball player…" Heh, how can I explain to her that its also in the 'genes'?! 

"Cool…!" was what she said in return. I smiled at her and as if wanting to kill the time, I started a conversation with this little girl beside me.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve, and you?" I returned my gaze from her after searching for someone within the crowd. "Huh?" Geesh, I wasn't paying attention…

"Are you looking for someone, mister?"

"Huh, oh… well, kinda…"

"So, how old are you?"

"I am seventeen…"

"I see…" And she continued throwing popcorn in her mouth some more. I returned my gaze to scan the crowd and saw a flock of teenage girls coming our way. They passed by me and I saw one of them whispered something to the girl beside her and they looked to see me, blushed and giggled. I bowed my head in embarrassment wherein the truth inside was that… damn, I was really flattered! Haha, talk about some 'hidden vain' within me. I turned to look at my side and saw the girl besides- staring at me. 

"Yes…?!"

"Hmm, those girls like you, mister!" And she gave me a cheeky grin. Whoa, I cant believe this, kids sure as 'fast learners' nowadays, and not to mention… very observant, and 'mature' in different ways! Honestly I didn't expect such statement from a twelve-year-old-kid. I can even remember myself back then when I was merely her age, I was still a bit of a crybaby back then! I sheepishly grinned at her and scratched the back of my head, a slight tinge of pink obviously staining my cheek.

"Ehh… we~ll, maybe not…"

"Heh, don't try to act humble, mister!" And she softly chuckled, must be something amusing there… I don't know. I resignedly sighed and turned to look once again at the crowd. It was the mall's three-day sale, actually the last day of the sale and heh, if it weren't for his constant naggings that we be here for the third day in a row, I wouldn't be here… but then, I could never say 'no' to him, can I?! Of course you cant! I felt a tugged at my right arm and turned to see the girl beside me.

"Yup?" She was pointing onto somewhere and I shifted my gaze towards her finger. I almost blurted out something like, 'There you are!' or the 'Where have you been?' if it weren't for the girls sudden statement. She sighed and I looked at her, obviously to my shocked! What the-?!

"Eh…?!"

"Aww…!! Isn't he ccuuuuttteee?!!!!!" And she giggled beside me with an obvious blush on her face. Whoa there… I looked at her and turned to look back at the object of her affections. I unconsciously swallowed and decided to 'play' along… For a twelve-year-old-kid, you sure got tastes- and damn, how I *love* your taste! I inwardly chuckled to myself. This should be interesting…

"Yeah he is…" 'Cute' is an understatement my dear… 'Gorgeous' is the more fitting term! 

"You know, I have been looking at him for the past ten minutes… after those group of girls passed us by!" She is still holding her bag of popcorn in her right hand and I could almost see a thousand of little hearts dancing above her head. I shook my head in amusement.

"Really… hmm, he's quite a sight, isn't he, ne?"

"Oh yes!! I think he's my crush now!! Say… let's talk about him, shall we?!" your 'crush?!'

I almost raised a brow at her but nonetheless… Oh whatever… just go on and play along… "Sure…so, what about him?" Really, now this is what I call a gifted 'child!' Some reasoning she got…! She sat up straight beside me and I could only wonder at what will be her next statement. 

"Lets talk about him… like in a 'slam-book' way!"

"Uh-okay…" 

"Okay, let's start… say, what do you think is his name?"

I almost laughed at the question before me… this is *really* interesting Nonetheless, I played 'innocent'.

"Hmm…"

"It must be something beautiful, mister… and fitting for someone good-looking like him… how about 'Touya' or… 'Mamoru'?!

"Nah… I don't think so…" Heh, his name is the sweetest word that my lips could ever say. I looked at him and saw that he was rummaging into a pile of clothes, which have been sale at 60% off! I almost wanted to laugh out loud really… he looks so cute! And then I saw him glaring… at someone – obviously, the shirt he was holding was also being held by someone else and god knows how much this guy could only hold on to his patience! Uh-oh… if I were you 'fatso'… you better give that shirt to him… anyway, he saw that first! But the other guy seems persistent also… he pulled back the shirt, much to the dismay of my 'baby'. 

"Oh look mister… he seems in trouble!"

"Nah… I don't think so… don't worry, he's stronger than what you think!"

"Huh, how'd you know that?!"

Whoops… almost caught off guard there…

"Uhm… nothing, I mean… I 'think' he can't be taken that easily!" Unless it was **me**, of course…hahahahah!!! I turned to look back at him and the other guy and saw that they were sort off playing 'tug-of-war' Poor shirt! The other guys started throwing some words at him, which I can somewhat hear from here. 'Baby' on the other hand started glaring daggers- and not just your typical 'dagger-glare' from him… Uh-oh… patience 'angel'… you don't want to be jail for a day for causing trouble here! I could only gulp in anticipation at what will be the next scene. I heard some of their verbal par.

_"Hey pal, move over… I saw this shirt first!"_

_"Ch… no!"_

_"I said move over… are you deaf?! I saw this first!"_

_"No…'sides this'll never fit you-!"_

_"What the-?! I said give it to me!"_

_"Hn, do'ahou… look at your size… you must be looking for a XXXL!"_

_"ANOU-?!!!"_

_"Shut up… porky!"_

_"K'sou…"_

_"Hn…"_

Uh-oh, I really must be going over there and tried to stop the upcoming chaos! As I was about to dash a grand entrance to the scene, I saw Kaede withdraw the shirt and snorted… turning his back on the goddamn asshole who thinks that that shirt would look perfectly on him. The freaking 'beast' I tend to be biased when it comes to the love of my life! horribly chuckled as if winning already the grand prize! I gritted my teeth in annoyance… My poor baby Kaede /likes that shirt/! I shifted my gaze from the bakemono to him and saw him on an another pile of… this time, pants… busily rummaging once again! Heh, but then, you only made me admire you even more Kae-chan… that's the best thing to do… you acted 'mature' enough and right a while ago… and I think I loved you even more! Oh my, I'm actually swooning here… helpmekamisamaiminlovewithhimevenmore!!!!!!!!!

"Oi…"

(Swoon-swoon)

"Oi, mister…"

(Swoon-swoon)

"OI!!!!"

"Huh?! Oh, sorry…" I scratch my head in embarrassment. She looked at me confusingly and raised a brow. "I thought we're going to talk about him…" Oh yeah, I almost forgot… well, okay! Geesh, you really have a crush on him… and on my *boyfriend* of all the people! But then, I could never blame you… up to know, almost at eight months of being together, he never ceases to still amaze me!! I'm the luckiest guy in the world!

"Uh- sorry… okay… hmm, personally I think the name that would perfectly fit him is…" What else…none other than…

"…is?!"

"…Kaede" My dear baby Kaede ^^"

I turned to glanced at the girl beside me and saw her somewhat contemplating on what I just said. She then turned to look back at me and smiled. "Kaede… that is a beautiful name… you're right there, mister, I think that name perfectly suits him!" I smiled at her in return, grateful that she did liked the 'idea'. If only you know…

"Next question mister… what do you think is his height?!"

"Hmm… 187 cm… 6'2!"

"Wow, nice estimation… too exact! but then you look like you're a bit taller than him!"

"I am!"

"Okay, next… how old is he?"

"Hmm…" I'm older than Kae-chan!

"I'll guess… hmm… he might just actually be thirteen years old!"

"Ack, no! I think he's 16!" hah… thought you could have a chance on him, huh!?"

"No fair… you're guessing his age near to yours!"

"But then… I just thought that 13 is too young for him!" Heh, he's my boyfriend… I *know* him too well!

"Whatever… next… do you think he likes sports?"

"Very much!"

"Particularly what, mister?"

"Hmm… you guess first!"

"Err… soccer?!"

"Nope… basketball!!"

"Hmph, basing from your 'own' profile again, huh?!"

"Err…" Hah, this is weird, its like spiky vs ponytail! Blech!

She playfully snorted and arched a brow at me. 

"Okay next…" I saw her blushed a little and I almost want to know what's on her little, playful mind! Heh, what are you thinking now?! 

"Do you think…" Do I think, what?!

"…he already has a girlfriend?" Whoa there!?! My jaw almost dropped on the ground. No, but he has a *boyfriend* and that would be ME! I acted as if I was thinking and said,

"Well… err… I *don't* think he has a *girlfriend*!!" Sheesh, now what I think I'm annoyed to this girl here! Hmph!

"Eh, why so… don't tell me you think he's actually *gay*?!!"

"Yeah…" We're both actually… blech!

"Huh?!"

"I mean… err… I mean… maybe he's gay, maybe not… it kinda depends! No because, with that beautiful face he got… he must have got a hundred girls at his feet! including you! and yes because… well… he's damn attractive, he might actually be made for *males*" really smooth Akira, actually *made for you!!!*

"Hmm… y'got a point… are you worried that he's straight?!"

What the-?! I swear I'm a lot more curious now… is this girl really just twelve years old or what?! I looked at her, somewhat dumbfounded… was that a question or a statement or a …?!!!!

"Why asked that-?!" She only smiled at me and stuck her tongue out. 

"Baa~kkaa mister, I think you also has a crush on that raven-haired guy! Admit it!!!"

"…"

"???"

"Well…"

"Don't worry mister, I am not homophobic!" I could only wonder why I was getting really startled with the way she reacts! You are way too mature!

***

Forty-five more minutes passed…

I wearily sighed and patiently waited until he's over with what he has to do. Sheesh, I didn't actually think that he shops like a girl! Aside from those 'rummaging' and the time- boy, he shops as if he doesn't notice the time! I lazily cocked my head to the right and looked at the girl that was still sitting beside me. Wonder if she's alone…

"Hey…" I poked at her.

"Yeah…"

"You alone…?"

"Nope, my parents are with me… they asked me to just sit here and wait for them… I think they'll be here any minute by now… how about you, are you alone?"

I shook my head and gently smiled at her. And then suddenly…

"Ayame-chan!" A voice of a woman caught my attention.

"Okasan! Otousan!" The girl beside me hopped off the bench and started running towards her mommy and daddy. I could only smile at the sight of a happy family. Just when I thought she had forgotten about me, I was totally wrong because she hadn't! She turned to look at me and pulled her parents with her towards me.

"Okasan, Otousan… meet mister-?! Uh, by the way what is you name mister?" I blinked once… twice and smiled.

"Its Sendoh Akira…"

"…there! Okasan… Otousan, meet Sendoh-san! While you were away, he chatted with me… he's a nice person!"

The two adults turned their gazed on me and I smiled at them in return. 

"I hope, Ayame-chan didn't bugged you Sendoh-kun!"

"Oh no, she didn't! She was actually… okay!" I gave her mom a grin.

Ayame rolled her eyes at me and I winked at her in return. When it was about time for them to leave, Ayame went over to me for the last time. 

"Hey, uhm… could we keep this as a secret, between us?"

I blinked in confusion.

"Secret?"

"Yeah… you know, me having a crush on that raven-haired guy!"

I softly chuckled in response and pat her on the shoulder. "Sure, no problem…" After some pause she turned to look at me in the eye and twitched her lips as if trying to suppress her laughter. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Err… what?!"

" I think you also liked him…"

"Hm, yeah I guess I do!" *LOVE* him, that is!

"Oh well…" I saw her glanced at Kaede and then to me. I turned to look at Kaede, to my surprise, he was also looking at us! Ne, Kae-chan, don't think of the 'impossible'… she's 12, I'm 17! Ayame turned to looked back at me with a blush on her face…

"Look Sendoh-san… he's looking this way…"

"Yeah…" I swallowed unconsciously. Ayame gave me a warm smile before walking towards her waiting parents. I turned to look back to Kaede and saw him still looking at me with a slight confusion on his face. I smiled and waved at him, urging him to come over and sit down beside me. I on the other hand was taken aback when I heard a loud 'psst' on my right. I turned to look and saw Ayame waving back and pointing something… down. What-?! I bowed my head to see a small piece of paper on my lap. She must have placed it on me without my knowledge! I picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, oblivious that Kaede was now walking towards me.

I opened the piece of paper and almost smiled at what was written on it. I was surprised when Kaede leaned over to looked at what I was holding. "Akira… what was that?" I looked at him with a smile painted on my lips. I draped an arm across his shoulder and pulled him to my embraced. I then, held the paper in front of ours for us to read together.

"Ne, read this Kae-chan…"

Kaede read it loud enough for the both of us…

_"That raven-haired guy and you… will look absolutely perfect together…"_

I smiled when I saw confusion in his blue orbs. 

"Akira… what is this?"

"Hmm…" I draped my right arm on his shoulder and pulled him close to my chest. Kaede pushed himself a bit and turned to looked up to me. I winked at him and answered his curious lil mind.

"Well… let's just say that a little girl thinks that a certain raven-haired guy and me will absolutely be the most adorable couple in the planet!"

Kaede's brows furrowed for a moment…

"…Akira… who's that 'raven-haired guy', huh- do you… /love/ him?" And I saw a small twitched from his lips. Heh… deary little Kae-chan… I chuckled a bit and wasn't able to stop myself from ruffling his hair and kissing him on his forehead.

"Don't tell me, you still don't have any idea who that raven-haired guy is… hmm ?" 

"No…" I softly chuckled at his response…

"…don't worry baby, I'll buy you a better-looking shirt than that one."

And after a couple of minutes more of just staying in the warmth of each other, we finally decided to stood from the bench…I, on the other hand, slid that piece of paper Ayame-chan gave to me a while ago in my jacket pocket… pulled my lover once again closed to me and whispered to him endearingly…

"That raven-haired guy is the one that I will and only loved… ever!"

Kaede looked up to me- nodded and smiled… and I almost laughed out loud as he added the words with a kiss on my cheeks…

"…same goes for me with this 'spiky-haired guy'!"

::owari::

A/N: Haahh… at last I was able to finished this one here, phew, honestly I already have written three versions of this one- this, being the 'first' and 'original'- but then, look at me now, heh…stick to this one, here! ^_^ R&R okay, thankies so much and yess… its been awhile since I last posted up a SenRu fic! ^-^ Uhm… you might be wondering what'll I do with the other two versions of this fic… hmm, good question- uh, I guess, I'll either continue writing it down or… change its title… or retain… *sighs* it depends… ^__^ Let's just see, ne?!


End file.
